Ok KO: Raging Ralph
by ReptileEdge
Summary: The thirty foot mutant grey wolf, Ralph, gets transported into the universe of our favorite hero in training, and becomes a human after getting beaten and caged by P.O.I.N.T. He later, unwillingly, becomes a student and discovers Lakewood Plaza Turbo after he escapes. But can our favorite heroes turn this raging lone wolf into a hero, or will he remain as the monster he’s become?
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Hey guys, who missed me? I decided to finally add more variety with my stories other than Svtfoe. **

**Anyways, how many of you have seen RAMPAGE? Hmm, a few? Oh well. I came up with this crossover long before I've seen the movie. At the time of the idea I've only seen the trailers. I saw the movie myself, and I thought it was fine. I didn't even know it was based off of the video game until sometime after the first trailer. I have no hate towards the movie because I never played the original game. Nor have I heard of it at the time. **

**Also, I'm writing about Ralph because he just stood out to me in comparison to George and Lizzie. **

**And why Ok K.O: Let's be heroes? I just thought it would be a idea. **

**Now then, LET'S BRING ON THE WOLF! **

**I don't own anything. **

... 

Rage... nothing but primal, blood hungry rage. That's what was going through his mind. That damn noise kept getting all the more irritating as he kept getting closer to the source.

But then the next thing he knew, he eats this weird green test tube (he felt his aggression go down a little afterwards for some reason), the structure he's on is collapsing, and he wakes up under a pile of rubble and debris... right next to the _ugliest _suit case he's ever seen. If he had ever seen one.

At least the noise stopped.

But now he's fighting a giant white fur ball.

Said fur ball had him by the legs and had just spun him around and tossed him. Luckily, he had wing flaps like a flying squirrel.

He stabilized himself in the air and turned back around to face his adversary. He tackled the fur ball, and just when he was going for the throat, something exploded on the side of his neck.

He looked to the source of the explosive, and saw a muscular bald human shouting "Hey! Over here you ugly son of a bitch!"

Infuriated, he leaps from the ground and onto the side of building, and then disappeared behind the another building. But he then bursts out of the building, gliding towards the human. But then he gets attacked by the giant crocodile thing, biting his neck, and dragged him away behind another building.

He was no match for it unfortunately. As he struggled to break free, he failed to notice a portal opening, for some inexplicable reason, and sucking him in. Luckily for him, the force of the portal was so strong that the croc had to let go.

And then everything went black.

... 

Meanwhile, in an evil laboratory...

A purple skinned man with black hair, wearing a white lab coat, was staring at one of his monitors.

His name's professor Venomous.

The monitor he's staring at is displaying the live footage of a portal in a clearing near a neighboring city. He was staring at it with a blank face. That is until something shot out of the portal, and tumbled onto the ground in a heap of dust. Then he smirked.

"Perfect. This creature should hopefully prove to be useful in causing chaos and destruction in the city nearby." He said while chuckling darkly.

"I don't understand the point of this, boss. Why are you letting some magey mutt do dirty work in the very city near P.O.I.N.T. H.q?" Asked a green little rat girl with gloves, boots, and a lab coat.

Her name is Fink.

Professor Venomous only shrugged. "I just feel the need to cause some excitement through monstrous destruction." He said. "Plus, that portal generator that brings giant monsters into our world was doomed to be broken down beyond repair anyways. Might as well give it one last run I suppose."

"... ok?" Said Fink, unsure of what to think. But she just shrugged it off and just assumed that her boss was just bored and doing it just for the hell of it. "So does this thing got a name?" She Asked.

Professor Venomous pulled up a chart in the form of a digital hologram on his watch, displaying the data he acquired from obtaining the wolf monster. "According to my data, this is a grey wolf mutated by an expiramental pathogen that causes genetic editing. The changes include; increase in size, increase in strength, increase in appetite, increase in aggression, and an advanced regenerative healing process. Other changes include randomly added traits of different animals. In his case, quills of a porcupine, pointed ears of a bat, and retractable skin flaps of a flying squirrel. And apparently the weirdos of the internet where he comes from call him Ralph. Why they call him that is unknown to me." Explained professor Venomous.

He put away the hologram and resumed watching the monitor. "This so called Ralph should hopefully be proven useful in causing havoc and mayhem to our amusement."

But little did they know, the portal did something to the wolf that didn't predict would happen.

... 

The portal disappeared before the wolf monster could wake up. He had a headache, his vision was blurry, and his neck was still in pain from that croc's devastating bite.

He managed to weakly stand up to collect his bearings. He shook his head to remove whatever dust and debris was on him.

The hulking canine's vision cleared up, and he took in his surroundings.

He was unfamiliar with area around him. He sniffed the air, and picked up many new scents.

His ears perked up upon hearing the hustle and bustle of a city nearby. He looked in the direction of the city and could make out the tall structures of skyscrapers in the distance.

Humans.

Ralph felt this huge wave of anger course through him. He didn't know why, but something about humans made him very. Very. Angry.

He didn't know where he was or how he got here. But what he did know was...

His name, is RALPH.

... 

**So, not my most _polished _chapters, but I think it works fine. More stuff will happen in the next chapter, I can assure you of that. **

**The Ralph in this story is from the movie. Just wanted to be absolutely clear here, just in case. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bring on the Rage

**I'm back! With another chapter! **

**I would like to point out that in the first chapter, it was written in Ralph's point of view in the first and last parts of the first chapter. Ok not exactly in his point of view, but I didn't give much description in the first part because it was Ralph.**

**As for Ralph's personality: I can't help but think of him as an angry brooding lone wolf (psh, lone wolf, haha, ya get it? Heheh. Ah, funny). **

**I know that practically screams edge lord so much that you might as well put a stamp on it to spell it out. **

***STAMP* **

**But honestly I couldn't really come up with a better personality for him. I'm kinda stuck/attached with this one. **

**But he might change throughout the story. I just need time to pan it out for a character arc. **

**But keep in mind that some episodes may or may not be skipped. It depends. I can't exactly keep track of the episodes unless I look them up.**

**Now without further ado, let's watch Ralph tear up the place! **

***Ralph bursts through the wall in a comical fashion* "You rang?" **

**There he is.**

**I don't own anything. **

... 

Near the outskirts of turbo city (I don't know any names of the cities in Ok KO), the mutant wolf, known as Ralph, is making a beeline for the concrete jungle. The citizens blissfully unaware of the monster canine stampeding through the forest like a man on a mission.

But Ralph's mission could only be compared to a one track mind. Uncontrollable rage.

Despite his animalistic aggression, Ralph couldn't help but feel... aware somehow. Much more aware of himself then usual. He felt more aware of himself as an animal. He somehow knew that he wasn't supposed to look like this. He knew he was, and felt, incredibly... wrong. But somehow he knew humans were somehow responsible for why he's the way he is now. He doesn't know how or why, the only thing that mattered to him right now was his hatred to humans.

Speaking of which, Ralph was fast approaching a highway leading towards turbo city.

The moment Ralph hit the highway, drivers currently taking it were set in a panic. Some swerved to try to avoid him, while others floored the gas pedal and tried to speed away from him.

Whatever unfortunate driver that got in his way, Ralph tossed them aside like a tin can. Ralph continued onward towards his destination.

... 

_Meanwhile, in POINT headquarters..._

In the heart of POINT Prep, a bearded grey alien wearing a fedora in a wheelchair, by the name of Dr Greyman, was filling out some paperwork for the number one prep school for heroes.

It was no problem for him, even though he no longer had powers, he was still useful when it comes to his intelligence.

Suddenly, his work was interrupted by the sound of alarms blaring throughout the complex, startling him. Point Prep hadn't had alarms go off like _this_ in a long time.

Concerned, Dr Greyman checked the computer for the cause of the alarms blaring.

He pulled up a video feed of a what appeared to be a thirty foot wolf attacking the city. The footage showed all of the current damage the beast had caused. The citizens screamed as they ran for their lives trying to outrun the apex predator attacking their city. Vehicles were either crushed, smoking, on fire, tossed into buildings, or torn apart. Some of the buildings weren't looking any better. Some either had gaping holes where the monster crashed through, shattered windows, and a few had smoke and fire coming out of them. Tanks and helicopters were deployed during the attack, but the counter measures only seemed to piss it off even further, and the wolf retaliated by either crushing or tossing the tanks, and taking out the choppers by either leaping in the air to crush them in its jaws or knocking them out of the air by flicking large porcupine quills at them from its tail.

The situation was getting worse by the minute. It was like no one could stop this thing.

It was time to call them in.

Dr Greyman pressed an emergency button and spoke through a microphone. "ATTENTION ALL POINT PERSONNEL! CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED! THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK BY A GIANT MONSTER! I REPEAT, A MONSTER IS ATTACKING THE CITY! REQUESTING IMMEDIATE ACTION!" He frantically shouted through the mic as he broke out in a cold sweat.

Dr Greyman returned his attention to the computer and soon wished he hadn't.

The wolf just finished off another tank, and unleashed a bellowing howl to assert its dominance.

... 

Back with Ralph, the wolf continued his rampant rampage throughout the city. Causing as much damage and devastation as he possibly could to the best of his ability.

The screams of people filled his ears as whatever stragglers remained in the area continued to flee as fast as they could.

Good.

Ralph's attention was soon drawn to something rocketing through the air. He looked up to see what looked like some sort of flying transport unit. It looked like some kind of futuristic osprey, if he had ever seen one.

Said transport landed not to far from him. A hatch on the back of it burst opened to reveal several robotic Point soldiers and a muscular woman with a colonels uniform, orange air with white at the front, and a foxes tail.

This was Foxtail.

"Soldiers! Draw that things attention away from the civilians until Chip arrives! Pronto!" She commanded.

The soldiers did as they were told and split up into four groups and spread out. One group in front of the wolf, one behind it, and one on each of its sides. The wolf was surrounded.

But just because Ralph is a monster with a rather violent agenda, doesn't mean he's stupid. He gripped the crushed tank under his claws and growled, biding his time for the right moment to take action.

"On my command! Fire at w-"

Before Foxtail could finish her command, Ralph swatted the crushed tank to his left. The group of soldiers scattering to avoid being crushed. But with one group distracted, Ralph whipped around and charged the group on his right.

Sadly, the soldiers were unprepared for Ralph's sudden action. In a panic they fired upon the monster canine, but unfortunately for them, the laser based weaponry did nothing, and it unfortunately sealed their fate.

Ralph tore into them as he snatched two soldiers screaming bloody murder, and devoured them with a ravenous intent before disappearing behind one of the buildings.

"That thing just took out two of our men and ran off! Where the hell is Chip?!" Shouted one of the soldiers frantically.

"I don't know!" Said Foxtail, activating her intercom. "Chip! Where are you?! Requesting immediate backup here! Today!" She demanded.

"Incoming!" Shouted one of the soldiers.

Ralph appeared in front of the air transport and rammed into it. Foxtail jumped out of the way of the wolf using the carrier as a battering ram. Ralph launched it into the air as a distraction for the soldiers in front, which landed in front of them and exploded in a burst of flames to block their path. While the carrier was in mid-air, Ralph leaped onto a small building on his right. He ran across the rooftops of similar buildings next to it, and jumped down to pounce onto the soldiers that avoided the tank from earlier, and he began to massacre them. Their screams reaching Foxtail's ears.

"Great Cob." She muttered. "What IS this monster?"

Then Ralph leaped back onto the building next to Foxtail. The sun shining behind him giving a much more menacing appearance. He jumped and smashed the ground in front of her, growling with his pointed ears perked upwards in intimidation. As he slowly stalked forward, Foxtail got into a fighting stance.

"You wanna fight, mutt?! BRING IT ON!" She yelled with determination.

Ralph responded with a roar, excepting the challenge. But before he could act, a huge blast launched off to the side with a yelp.

Foxtail looked to the source of the blast, and saw a muscular man with a sleeveless blue suit, a yellow cape, metal arm braces, and brown hair that looks almost like a miniature afro (I don't know how else to describe Chip Damage's hair).

It was Chip Damage.

He was smirking, his arm cannon smoking from the missile he fired, and his hand retracted back from the inside of his arm brace.

"Sorry I'm late. Where's the damage?"

... 

**Whew! Definitely turned out better than the first chapter. I'm gonna leave this with a little cliffhanger for now until next chapter. **

**Man I can't wait to write the students reactions to Ralph. But I'm gonna have to get through another chapter in order to get to it. **

**Well until next time. Reptile out! Peace! **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ralph vs Chip Damage

**Hey guys, ReptileEdge here with a new chapter. Sorry for not updating this one in awhile. I'm lazy. Plus, chapter ideas are HARD. **

**Anyways, some of you were probably not expecting a crossover with 2018's Rampage with something like Ok KO: Let's be heroes. **

**I could've put Ralph in other dimensions, Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut KO's universe just seemed fitting at the time given the craziness and mixture of sci-fi and fantasy. So figured 'eh, what heck. Let's put him here.' Plus I didn't think about other universe's to put him at the time. **

**Anyways, let's get on with it. **

**I don't own anything.**

... 

Ralph was recovering from the blast that blast that blew him off to the side. He was a bit dazed, some of his fur scorched from the explosive projectile. But his healing capabilities were taking care of it at the moment.

He got up and shook his head to focus. He looked to the source of the blast and saw a new figure had appeared... and was apparently being chewed out by the woman with the fox tail.

But Ralph didn't care.

The new guy was the one who blasted him, so now he was on Ralph's shit list.

Needless to say...

Ralph is pissed.

Ralph roared in anger. They dare challenge him?! So be it!

The roar got the attention of the duo. Foxtail stopped chewing out Chip Damage and focused on the task at hand.

"We'll discus this later. We got bigger problems." Said Foxtail.

"So where did the big bad wolf come from? Did he lose interest in Red Riding Hood or what?" Chip quipped.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Ordered Foxtail.

"With pleasure." Chip smirked, and punched his fist into his open palm.

Ralph growled as Chip Damage stepped forward to face him. This man clearly has a death wish if he had the balls to step forward and face him head on.

"Hey, Cujo! Stephen King called! He says to get back on the bookshelf!" Chip quipped, angering Ralph.

Ralph had no idea what this human was talking about. But he knew judging from the mocking tone in this guy's voice, he was just insulted.

Ralph roared in anger and charged.

But he underestimated his target.

Chip took to the air, and brought his fist back. Getting ready for a punch.

When Ralph was close enough, Chip swung his fist, and gave Ralph a swift uppercut that sent him crashing onto the pavement on his back.

Ralph was stunned for a second, from both the painful blow to his, and not realizing how strong his opponent was in the first place. Ralph rolled back over onto his feet and barked at his opponent. He narrowed his eyes and growled. The porcupine spines on his back rose up and rattled like a rattle snake, and the ones on his tail rose up with a *shnk*. He whipped his tail, sending spines flying towards Chip Damage.

Chip dodged two of the spines with ease. But one of them grazed his left shoulder, leaving a tear on his suit.

While he was distracted for a second, Ralph took the opportunity to leap up and snatch him out of the air by his legs. This caught Chip by surprise.

Ralph proceeded to thrash Chip around like a crocodile shaking a large chunk of meat.

"It's! Thrashing! Me! So! Violently! I think! I'm going! To be! Sick!" Said Chip, speaking between thrashes.

Ralph then tossed him into a building. Chip was flung into the building so hard that he cane out the other side, crashed onto the pavement, and then tumbled into a stone wall of another building.

Chip's eyes swirled from the wolf's thrashing. He shook his head, removed himself from the him shaped crater in the wall, and got back up ready to fight.

But he didn't foresee Ralph bursting through the building.

Chip dodged to the side to avoid Ralph trying to take a bite out of him.

The aggressive canine tried to turn, but only managed to crush the side of the building. He got up and shook off the debris, and continued his onslaught on Chip.

Chip took to the air again. His hands retracted into his metal arm braces, and began to fire missiles at the mutated wolf.

Ralph took the missiles head on. Each explosion only made him angrier. It was definitely painful, but he didn't care. He just wanted to kill the guy firing them.

Chip kept firing missiles at the wolf, but Ralph just kept coming. No matter how many times he was hit, he kept chasing him.

"Good cob! You're either really stubborn, or really resilient. But either way, you're sure as hell are relentless!" Said Chip.

Ralph leaped into the air to snatch him out of the air again, but Chip only flew higher to get out of reach.

Ralph then jump from one side of a building to the other, so he could reach Chip. But Chip Damage only flew away faster.

But then Ralph jumped down from a building, skin flaps unfolded, and began to glide after his target.

But little did the wolf know, two drones were watching him. One hidden, the other out in the open.

The one in the open was a camera drone belonging to POINT. Shaped like an orb with an antenna coming out of it. It was colored white and gold.

Foxtail was able to keep track of the action taking place despite being out of sight. She saw how resilient and relentless this giant wolf was against Chip Damage.

"Hmmm. Interesting." She said to no one in particular.

The one hidden kept to the shadows, but was still able to get a good shot of the action. This camera drone is shaped like a diamond, and is colored purple and black. This drone belonged to Professor Venomous.

... 

Back with Professor Venomous...

Professor Venomous and Fink continued to watch the monitors while eating popcorn and drinking soda.

"Now that right there, *munch* is what you call a monster." Said Venomous, eating popcorn and then taking a drink of his soda.

"Yeah. I'd sure hate to be Chip Damage right now, boss." Said Fink, taking a bite out of her popcorn.

... 

Back at the city...

"Come and taste the flames of justice you monstrous mutt!" Said Chip, who was using flame throwers to try to burn Ralph.

It was burning him alright. But despite being pelted with flames, Ralph ran through a building as cover to avoid the fire, and as soon as he was out in the open he was pelted with fire again until he ran through another building.

Ralph ran out in the open, but this time he ran down the street and out of site.

Chip went after him. But when he followed Ralph, he only found the wolf's footprints imbedded into the ground.

Chip followed the footprints, and saw that the trail went around the entire block. He went in an entire circle.

Something wasn't right.

Ralph suddenly lunged through the building behind Chip Damage, and swatted him out of air.

Chip was smacked down onto the road, leaving a crater. He rolled over and saw Ralph about to clamp his jaws down on him.

He acted fast. He placed both of his hands and boots on both of his jaws, and held them open with all his might.

Then Chip's intercom went off.

"Chip, change of plans. Where taking the wolf back with us." Said Foxtail.

This news shocked Chip. "What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Remember that old program we used to have?" Asked Foxtail.

"Yeah, but it shut down due to lack of progress." Said Chip Damage, struggling to keep Ralph's jaws open.

"But we could use the wolf. I have Dr Greyman building a containment unit as we speak. I need you to use as much knockout gas as possible to put it into a deep sleep." Said Foxtail.

"Are you sure, Foxtail?" He Asked.

"That's an order, Chip!"

"If you say so."

Chip retracted one of his hands into his arm brace, and aimed it into the wolf's mouth. Chip took a deep breath, then fired a large plume of knockout gas.

Ralph's eyes widened, and he released Chip from his jaws. Ralph roared in surprise, shaking his head, and began coughing. Each cough released a cloud of knockout gas.

Soon, Ralph began to feel sluggish. He tried to shake off this sluggish feeling by shaking his head. He began to stumble until he fell on his side, and his breathing began to steady and become slow.

Yep. He was out cold.

... 

Back with Venomous:

He and Fink saw the entire thing on screen from start to finish.

"Ah man! The show's over! And it was just getting good." Said a disappointed Fink.

"Yeah. Such a shame. *Shrugs* Oh well, it was good while it lasted." Said Professor Venomous, as he turned off the monitor.

... 

Back in the city...

We see Ralph knocked out cold on the pavement.

Luckily for Chip, the gas was enough to knockout an entire herd of elephants.

He stood up, out of breath, and placed his hands on his knees. He looked to see Ralph sleeping like a log.

He pushed a button on his intercom. "Foxtail, this is Chip Damage requesting pickup."

... 

**Ok, I'll just say that the fight wasn't as epic as I had thought it would be. But I think it's good enough for now until I write bigger fight scenes for Ralph. **

**Anyways guys, I'm glad I got this chapter out of the way. Because in the next chapter, we get to see Ralph at POINT Prep. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4 Trip to POINT

**Hey there Rampage fans, Reptile's back! **

**I know it's been awhile since I've written a chapter for this story, but I've been meaning to write what happened to Ralph after he got knocked out by Chip Damage. **

**But before anyone says anything, my main focus at the moment is Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn. I apologize to everyone for not telling any of you sooner but I've been pretty preoccupied lately. **

***Ahem* Anyways, before we get to the main story, I'm going to start off with some responses that have been long over due. **

**yutch.mathes: Glad you're interested in this. **

**Guest: Are you saying there is a crossover of this, or are you asking me to make one of this? If you're asking me to make one, I'm afraid it's not on the table. Sorry.**

**cotia 110: Well after a long time, I think this chapter should do for now. Mainly because my focus is elsewhere for the time being. **

**Nicholas: Well hopefully this chapter satisfies your cravings for more for the time being. **

**Ok, let's get this show on the road. Ralph arrives at POINT Prep while knocked out, aaaaaaaaaaaaand ACTION! **

**I don't own anything except Ralph's human form. **

...

Not too long after Chip's battle with the giant mutant wolf, an aircraft cargo carrier arrived on the scene. As soon as it touched down, the hatch on the back of the plane opened and half a hundred POINT soldiers brandishing machine guns armed to the teeth scrambled out of the carrier immediately.

As soon as they arrived, they immediately got to work and began to load the mutant canine into the carrier by Foxtail's orders.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! GET THIS GOD DAMN WOLF LOADED AND KEPT UNDER SEDATIVES! I'M NOT HAVING THAT THING WAKE UP WHILE WE'RE IN THE AIR!" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Said the leading soldier, "YOU HEARD FOXTAIL, KEEP THAT THING ASLEEP UNTIL WE GET BACK TO BASE!"

"Sir yes sir!" Said the soldiers.

Foxtail exhaled an exhausted sigh. Today has been one of the most exhausting days for the POINT leader in a long time. From what she's seen from the drone footage, no matter how many times Chip hit that thing with missiles, that monster kept chasing him. It was like Chip said; The wolf was either really resilient, or really stubborn.

Or both. Most likely both.

She drew her attention away from the soldiers loading the unconscious wolf, and faced the destruction said wolf caused. So much destruction in such little time.

But imagine that destructive power put to good use!

It's what she's hoping this old program would do. Put the wolf's destructive resilient power for the good of the world. Normally POINT was required to detain or destroy powerful monsters such as the giant wolf, but this monster's capabilities were too much of an opportunity to pass.

The old program that Foxtail told Chip about is an old obsolete program that was supposed to reform villains into heroes. But it was unfortunately shut down due to lack of progress. It used to work in its early days, but since then the rest of the villains that were introduced into the program were far more stubborn.

But with the right training, Foxtail hopes to tame the wolf's raw nature into something useful for the greater good. If this works, just imagine that kind of power unleashed upon villains!

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when she was approached by an exhausted Chip Damage.

"Are sure about this, Foxtail? I mean, that thing tossed me around like a piece of meat, and it chased me around the city without so much as giving me a breather!"

"I am sure, Chip, and the fact that it took you on so easily without so much as breaking a sweat is the exact reason why I want to sign this wolf up for the villain reform program."

"I already told you before, it shut down many years ago due the constant lack of results."

"And I told _you_ that I'm already AWARE OF IT. Yes there was a severe lack of results, but during its early days it made progress. But you see, if we were to have the wolf fight on our side, we could use its skills and capabilities against villains, and it could help prevent many possible hero casualties. I mean this thing took on your missiles head on and kept pushing forward! I haven't seen anything this resilient to firepower in a long time. Just think about the potential!"

"Foxtail we're talking about a wolf. A _giant monster _wolf, not a dog."

"Well _dogs_ are descended from _wolves._ What's the difference?"

"One, it's a wolf. Two it's not a _normal _wolf."

"Well we don't deal with normal people anyways."

"True. But this is a wild animal. A monster. Not one of our students."

It was then that a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Not one of our students, eh? Hmmmm. Chip I think you've given me an idea."

"Wait what? What idea?" Asked a confused Chip Damage.

"Hang on, I need to call Dr. Greyman."

...

Back at POINT HQ, Dr. Greyman was getting a call from Foxtail. As soon as he answered, a holographic screen popped up showing Foxtail on display.

"Oh, Foxtail! Thank cob you're alright! What happened out there?! Is everyone ok?! Is Chip ok?!"

"Chip and I are fine. Chip got tossed around for a bit, but he's fine. But as for the soldiers, I'm afraid that the wolf slaughtered them." Foxtail said solemnly.

"Oh my-Urk! I think I'm gonna be sick! Hmp!" Said Dr. Greyman, trying his best not to gag.

"Easy Doc, I need you to calm down for a second. I know that what happened here was horrible, but I need you to prepare a containment cell for this thing. Make sure it's strong and durable enough to withstand this monster's strength."

"Ugh, *Urp*. O-ok Foxtail, right away."

"Oh and while you're doing that, I have another favor to ask of you. Could you build a machine that can turn animals like the wolf into humans?"

"May I ask what for?" Asked Dr. Greyman, curious as to why Foxtail would make such a request.

"Remember the Villain Reformation Program?"

...

Hours after the wolf's attack on Turbo city, all POINT personnel now stood on the other side of a large plane of the thickest bullet proof glass they could use for such an occasion. On the other side of the glass, surrounded by white and grey walls, is the sleeping form of the infamous mutant wolf that terrorized the city not too long ago. Thankfully the soldiers were able to keep him under the strongest sedatives while on their way back to POINT, and especially while they placed him in this newly built cell. Dr Greyman may no longer have his powers, but he still had his brains, and it's because of his intelligence that he was able to assemble this containment cell so quickly.

But there's a problem...

The wolf was brought in three to four hours ago.

"Is this thing ever going to wake up? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Chip questioned.

"I'm not sure. The sedatives should've worn off by now." Said Dr. Greyman, "How much knockout gas did you use on him?"

"Enough to knockout an entire herd of African elephants."

"You know it's a _him_?" Asked an anthropomorphic cloud, Miss Sunshine. She had bright yellow eyes, a pair of earrings (one being a raindrop and the other a lightning bolt), blue gloves, blue high heel boots, a smooth golden jewel on her chest, and her shoulder pads, hair, and tutu-like dress are made of clouds like the rest of her body. "Did you check-"

"Good cob, no!" Greyman quickly cut her off, "I took a blood sample, I'm not checking that wolf's special area! What are you crazy? *Ahem* Anyways, the blood sample I took confirms that the wolf is indeed a male, as well as other interesting things within his dna."

"Pretty sure the wolf's physical appearance and abilities speak for themselves. But please, enlighten us." Said Chip.

"Well according to the results of his blood work, apparently he used to be a normal wolf. That is until he apparently came into contact with some sort of genetic editing pathogen that caused him to become the monster that he is now." Dr. Greyman explained to his coworkers.

"Oh the poor thing." Sunshine sympathized.

"You wouldn't feel so sympathetic if you've seen the destruction this thing caused." Chip said with a frown while crossing his arms.

"Genetic editing? That explains a lot. But why didn't weapons have an affect on him?" Foxtail asked.

"On the contrary, Foxtail, the weapons DID have an affect on him. It's just that some of the side effects of his mutation is increased durability and healing. So whatever damaged that has been inflicted has become nullified by his healing."

"So this guy IS super resilient!" Said Chip.

"That's not the only thing I found out. I took a sample of his fur and discovered traces of inter-dimensional residue." Said Dr. Greyman.

"Meaning?" Foxtail questioned.

"It means that the wolf is from a different dimension. Meaning someone or something brought him here." Explained Greyman.

_SLAM!!! _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GOOD COB!" Greyman screamed.

The sudden surprise was none other than the very wolf they were talking about, trying to ram the thick plane of glass that stood between them. Surprisingly, despite the minor spiderweb of cracks that formed when he rammed the glass, it still stood strong against the mutant canine.

He barked, snarled, and clawed at the glass. Trying to find any way to escape and sink his teeth into the people in front of him. But it was no use. So he resorted to pacing back and forth in front of the glass, snarling aggressively.

"How did he wake up that fast?!" Exclaimed Sunshine.

"W-w-well his blood work showed that he was capable of burning it out of his system quite quickly, but once the cell was finished and he was contained inside of it, he should've woken up hours ago. Which could only mean-"

"He was awake the last couple of hours." Foxtail finished for Greyman.

"Which means he was deliberately waiting for the right moment to get the jump on us. But if it weren't for this ridiculously thick bullet proof glass, we all would've been lunch." Said Chip.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that he's contained, so we proceed as planned. Dr Greyman, got that device up and running?" Foxtail asked.

"Indeed I do." He said. But Dr Greyman hesitated as he stared at the abnormal canine pacing back and forth within the cell, said canine giving them all a menacing glare with every pace. "But-"

"But what?" Foxtail questioned sternly.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? There's no telling what he'll do once we put him in the program. For all we know, it could go horribly wrong." He explained.

"That's why I need you to activate the device. In this primal mindset of his, we won't get anywhere. But if we had a form of understanding, a stable environment, and with the right training, we could accomplish the feat of rehabilitating a rampaging monster. Now proceed as planned. That's an order."

With a heavy sigh, Dr. Greyman proceeded with the plan. "Very well. But don't come crying to me the moment this blows up in your face." He warned.

He pressed a few buttons on an advanced computer console, then a hatch in the ceiling of the wolf's cell opened to reveal a thin elongated cone shaped object with three rings around the cone with a ball shape at the end.

The mutant wolf took notice of the device, unsure what this weird object in the ceiling is, but he never let his guard down.

The object whirred to life and crackled with electricity as it started up.

The massive canine growled aggressively, feeling threatened by this weird object.

Then with a burst of power, the device fired.

...

**Man I haven't written for this story in a long time. But I'm glad I got the chance to update it while I'm processing the next chapter of Rodan Reborn. **

**Sorry if it's a little short for some of you, I would've made this longer but for the next chapter I need some time to think of Ralph's human form. That, and I'll be working on Rodan Reborn. But anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter for the time being. **

**Review if you're liking it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5 Wolf becomes man

**For anyone currently reading this story, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! **

**This be the part of the tale where the wolf (dramatic pause)... becomes man. **

**(Audience gasps dramatically). **

**Yes, gasp indeed. **

**Ok enough with the old man vampire voice. In all seriousness, it wasn't easy coming up with Ralph's human form based on the show's art style (especially for the story's thumbnail picture). But hopefully it works. **

**Now, for those of you that are familiar with the inFamous series (Cole Macgrath and Delsin Rowe), you know that depending on your actions your powers are different and sometimes your clothes in Delsin's case. You're probably wondering what any of this has to do with our buddy, Ralph. You see, I've been debating with myself if I should give one of our favorite wreckers a boost sometime in the future. I won't say when though. But in the story, I'll be giving him what I call "conduit clothes". It'll be explained in the story as to why they're called that if you really want to know. **

**Since karma is an actual factor when it comes to conduits actions, there's two distinctive colors that define there powers depending on said karma. So I'm thinking about either using gold or blue for good karma, and purple for bad karma... plus purple is the color of turbo energy in this universe so it fits. **

**(The reason for the infamous references is because I played infamous second son for the first time several weeks ago, and I loved it).**

**Now that that's covered, let's get to the story. **

**I don't own anything except Ralph's human form. **

...

Point HQ...

Just moments ago, POINT personnel had just fired an experimental device onto the giant mutant wolf within his cell. Everyone stood on the outside of the cell with wrapped attention, each practically holding their breath as they waited for the smoke to clear.

"Did it work?" Asked Miss Sunshine, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure. We've never done anything like _this_ before." Said Dr Greyman.

As the smoke cleared, a silhouette of a humanoid figure lying face first on the floor began to stir awake.

They saw the figure, now on its hands and knees, feel its head like they've got a bad headache or hangover. Suddenly, they jerked their hand away from its head and stared at it in shock. Then they were staring at both hands in shock, the appendages completely foreign to them. They began to shake and breathe heavily, gripping their hair as their breathing began to increase. They then unleashed a horrified scream! It wasn't a scream of an animal, but a scream of a man. The screams were followed by a horrified "NO! NOOOOOO!" before the horrified screaming resumed. The screaming soon began to slowly die down and it was soon reduced to a quiet horrified repetition of "No."

No one said anything for several minutes. That horrible, blood curdling scream had sent chills down everyones spines and turned their blood cold. They expected some kind of result, which they did, the device worked as it intended... but that scream of horror and anguish... it was completely unsettling.

Foxtail was able to get a look at the reactions of her fellow associates.

Chip Damage stood stock still, but his face showed that he felt incredibly uneasy, and the color was practically drained from his face.

Miss Sunshine had her hands covering her mouth. She was shaking and on the brink of tears.

Dr Greyman was shaking in his wheelchair with his teeth chattering like someone out in the cold.

Foxtail was also unsettled by the screams of anguish coming from that cell, but she kept her resolve. She walked up to the incredibly thick glass and pounded on it lightly with her fist, trying to get the former wolf's attention.

The figure within the smoke, the former wolf, froze the moment he heard the knocking on the glass. He slowly turned his head towards the people on the other side of the glass.

Foxtail and the other POINT personnel stared in silence as the wolf stared back with a noticeable eye shine. They heard him growl angrily that sounded exactly like his previous monsterous self.

Without warning, the former wolf charged at the glass and slammed his fists on the glass with a roar.

The mere action caused everyone present to flinch. They all stood in place staring at the wolf turned human.

Said wolf turned human had his fists pressed against the glass, his face just mere inches away from it, seething with his teeth bared in absolute rage.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" He screamed in anger.

The POINT personnel was able to get a good look at the now human wolf. Standing in front of them was a lean yet muscular teenage male with grey skin, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, pointed ears, and spikey dark grey hair that looked like a modernized mullet of some kind.

Another noticeable feature about him is that... he had no clothes on.

Thankfully there was a wall that came up from the floor that covered him just above his waist.

Foxtail was the first one to compose herself before speaking.

"Isn't it obvious? We've made you human. Or as human as you can get."

The former wolf unsheathed his claws from his right hand with a *shnk, and dragged it down the glass with an ear piercing screeche, leaving claw marks going down.

"I swear as soon as I get out of here, I'LL KILL YOU." He said.

"You know, we could've just killed you if we wanted too." Said Foxtail.

"Hmm?"

"We could've just put you down for the destruction and death you caused in Turbo City. But I decided against it."

"Tch, dumbest decision you've ever made." The former wolf sneered.

"Don't you want to know why I've decided to spare you?" Foxtail asked.

The now human wolf growled in annoyance, "... Fine."

"During your battle with our soldiers and Chip Damage, I've seen just resilient and powerful you are. We've seen first hand how destructive that sheer raw power within you can be. But imagine putting that power to good use."

"What are you getting at?"

"Let me ask you this... would you rather be remembered as a monster, or as a hero?"

"Be more specific."

"Instead of killing you, I think we should rehabilitate you. You know, use your destructive primal nature for good. Instead of taking lives, you can save lives. You can be a hero. Instead of being feared, you'll be respected, and with enough hard work and dedication-"

"No."

Foxtail's eyes were bugging out of her head the moment the former wolf cut her off with his blunt straight forward answer.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you, deaf and stupid? I said no!"

"What?! Why?!" She exclaimed.

"Because I don't care."

Foxtail was completely flabbergasted. This monster was turning down a once in a lifetime opportunity. Time to turn it up a bit.

"What do you mean you don't care? You'll have the respect, the fame, the glory, the riches! Do I even have to bring up the girls?!"

"Don't care, don't care, don't care, don't care. Very tempting, buuuuuuuut no. I'd rather be a caged monster that is feared rather than respected."

"But why would you want anything like that?" Asked Miss Sunshine.

"None of your damn business. I have my reasons." The wolf turned human said with a huff, turning his back towards them.

Foxtail was starting to get real frustrated with this wolf guy.

"So you'd rather give up?" She said in an emotionless tone.

"Hmm?"

"You'd rather just give up and die in a corner than try to better yourself? You'd rather be viewed as a freak of nature to be feared than something someone can look up to in admiration? You'd rather give up and be weak?!" She exclaimed.

The wolf turned human whipped around and appointed an accusing finger at them, "If anyone's weak, it's you people!" He shouted in anger.

'Hook, line, and sinker.' Foxtail thought with a smirk. "Alright then. How about this? We'll have you join POINT prep as a new student, have you take the required courses, and we'll see where we go from there if you change your mind about my offer. But if you insist on being a caged animal, we won't stop you. Do we have a deal?" She offered.

The former wolf pondered on this for a second. He didn't want to be someone's attack dog to serve the purposes of others. He also doesn't want to be stuck in a cage for the rest of his life, despite what he said earlier, like the weakling they claim him to be. Looks like he'll need to suck it up and come up with a plan.

"Ugh... Fine! But no tricks!" He said.

"Excellent." Foxtail said with a satisfied smile. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Just what do I need to do first?" The wolf human said in annoyance.

"Well besides a set of clothes, you'll be first put into some private courses to determine your education and what you know. Dr Greyman here will be able to assist you." Said Foxtail, gesturing to Dr Greyman, who smiled nervously.

"But allow us to introduce ourselves so we get more acquainted. I'm Foxtail, the man you fought here is Chip Damage, the anthropomorphic cloud is Miss Sunshine, and the one in the wheelchair is Dr Greyman. Do you have a name by chance?"

"My name... is Ralph."

...

**Ok another day, another update. Sorry if this chapter was short for any of you, but I needed to get this part of the story out of the way. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Prep Time

**Hey readers, I'm back! **

**I got another chapter for you all. **

**In this chapter, we see Ralph finally attend POINT prep... even though he's against it. **

**That also means he will eventually get to meet the students of POINT prep (or at least the ones that I know of). **

**Also this chapter is inspired by the fanfic 'Ok Ko let's join Point prep' by Cartoonguru. Go check it out, it's pretty good.**

**So anyways, let's get to the responses: **

**CalvinFujii: Reference? Oh wait, you mean when in the original game after the monsters eat enough people they turn back into humans? To be honest I haven't actually thought of that at the time, I just thought about giving 2018's Ralph a human form so he can interact with people more. But that was a pretty good answer, not gonna lie. **

**Lord demon: Oh yeah, I can definitely do that. It definitely helps solve the problem of Ralph finding a place to live and a job. Plus I think Ralph interacting with these two besides the rest of the cast will be interesting for him. **

**Ironchef13: Interesting idea, but I'm afraid I don't have plans for George and Lizzie to show up. Glad that you like the story so far. **

**Now let's get to the story. **

**I don't own anything except Ralph's human form.**

...

POINT HQ, Ralph's cell...

Ever since he's been turned human, or mostly human, Ralph had been given a fresh set of white clothes and other necessities while contained in his cell. Instead of using a door, they were able to give him clothes and food through slots in the wall so he wouldn't be able to escape.

For the past few weeks, Ralph had been given private tutoring by Dr Greyman to determine where the former wolf's education lies. To his surprise, Ralph had the education of an average teenager. Even Ralph was surprised, because he has no idea how he knows the info that's in his head.

Ever since he first arrived in this new world, he's been much more aware of himself. But now, ever since he became human, new information has entered his mind. It's like he now knows things a human teen knows.

But that's not the point right now. Now that they have an understanding of Ralph's education, it was now time for him to attend POINT prep and see what he thinks.

And hopefully, Foxtail will be able to change the stubborn wolf's mind about her offer.

...

Ralph is currently being escorted by Foxtail, Dr Greyman, and armed POINT soldiers in a tank that's also a limo.

It's ironic really. He used to crush and toss around tanks like cans, and now he's _inside _a tank.

The ride remained silent as they were taken to POINT prep, which is just down hill. Ralph remained silent as stared out the window with furrowed brows and crossed arms, not saying a word or acknowledging the people in the vehicle with him. That is until Dr Greyman decided to brake the ice.

"It all must be overwhelming for you." He said, drawing Ralph's attention.

"Hm?"

"It's probably overwhelming for you knowing that you're in a new world filled with many things you're unfamiliar with. As well as interacting with complete strangers that you're not on good terms with." Said Dr Greyman.

"Hmph. You have no god damn idea." Ralph grunted, braking eye contact to stare back out the window.

"Now, Ralph. Before we reach the school, we'll be setting some ground rules for you. You are to be on your best behavior during your time there. Meaning you can't attack anyone for no reason, even if they annoy you in any way. You also can't have any ill intentions. Because if you choose to act upon them, there will be serious consequences. Also, you can not, WILL not, try to kill anyone there. Not the students, not the soldiers, not the faculty. NO ONE. Under no circumstances will you cause a mass murder. Understood?" Said Foxtail.

"Fine. But if anyone tries anything stupid with me, I have the right to retaliate accordingly."

"Deal. But nothing blood shedding or anything that would result in someone's death."

"Fine."

"But until then, you are to _behave_ accordingly. Or else."

...

POINT prep...

The hallways of POINT prep were buzzing with life as students walked amongst the corridors of the prestigious school for heroes. Normally today would be no different than any other day, but apparently word has spread about the school receiving a new student today, and everyone was itching to know who this mysterious new student is.

"Oh I'm so excited! I wonder what the new student is like?" Said an excited female student.

This student's name is Koala Princess. She has dark skin, indigo eyes, and long pink hair. Her clothes consist of grey shorts, the official red POINT school vest, grey heels that look like koala paws, and other koala accessories. The accessories being large grey koala paws, ears, tail, and fur tuft on her chest. She also wears a small golden crown on her head. Hence her name.

"Whoever they are, let's hope they're the friendly type." Said another female student.

This student's name is Miss Pastel. She has mint green skin, pointed nose and ears, long dark blue hair that's tied in a ponytail by a pink bow. She wears a pink dress, long white boots, and the official red POINT school vest.

These two students are best friends, and they are currently walking down one of the school's many corridors. Then the school's dean, Chip Damage, spoke on the intercom.

_"All students, please report to the cafetorium. I repeat, all students, please report to the cafetorium." _

With that being said, the two ladies and every other student began to make their way towards the cafetorium.

...

Cafetorium...

It wasn't long until the seats of the cafetorium were filled with students all waiting with anticipation as to what reason they were gathered here for.

Then one of POINT's faculty members, Foxtail, walked up to a podium and grabbed their attention.

"Attention students. Many of you are probably wondering as to why we've called you all down to the cafetorium. The reason why is that it has something to do with the new student that I assumed you've all heard about. Now I also assumed that you've heard news about the monster attack at turbo city, correct?"

The crowd of students murmured amongst themselves as they recalled the events when Dr Greyman sounded the alarm for said attack weeks ago, and they were able to hear more of it from the news.

"Well thanks to Chip Damage, the monster was incapacitated and brought to POINT HQ. Now you may be wondering what any of this has to do with the new student. You see, instead of killing the monster, I've decided to try and rehabilitate it. But I knew that in their primeval feral state I wouldn't get it done. But thanks to the scientific effort of Dr Greyman, we were able to turn the monster into a human."

The crowd of students gasped in shock. The thought that the new student was also the same monster that's responsible for attacking turbo city was insane! They didn't know what to think of it. Should they be scared? Should they panic? Should they run? Should they fight?

"Before any of you panic or anything of the sort, we're keeping a close eye on him in order to keep him in check. So while he's here, he won't be doing anything with ill intent. He's even agreed to keep _himself _in check so he doesn't do anything serious. So you can all relax."

A sigh of relief swept throughout the crowd of students. Knowing that their superiors will keep the new student in line. But some of the students still felt uneasy knowing that a monster that once laid waist to a city would be among them.

"Now everyone please give a warm POINT prep welcome, to Ralph!" Foxtail announced, gesturing to the cafetorium doors.

A pair of soldiers opened the double doors as another pair of soldiers escorted someone inside the cafetorium.

That someone being Ralph.

Instead of the white clothes he wore in his cell, Ralph's clothes consist of the official red POINT vest, blue jeans, and black dress shoes.

'I feel ridiculous.' He thought.

The crowd remained silent as the soldiers escorted Ralph to the podium. The students never took their eyes off of the humanized wolf. They just couldn't believe that the monster that attacked the city is now the new student!

Ralph now stood next to Foxtail, his expression still the same as it was on the way here.

"Students, this is Ralph. He will be joining our hero curriculum so we can rehabilitate him. So while he's here, you are to treat him with the same amount of respect you would with any other student, and he'll do the same. Just as long as you don't do anything to provoke him of course. Ralph, would you like to tell the students a little bit about you-"

"NO." Growled Ralph, cutting her off. His blank yet annoyed expression remained the same the entire time.

"... Oh. Well then, let's get on with the challenge of the three heads!" Foxtail announced.

"Wait, what?"

"Every new student must participate in a challenge that involves fighting the teachers of the three curriculums taught here. There's wisdom, which is taught by Dr Greyman. There's strength, which is taught by me. Then there's charisma, which is taught by Miss Sunshine. The challenge basically determines which class you belong in. But keep in mind, Ralph, it's a challenge. NOT a death match." Foxtail explained.

"You mean to tell me that the challenge is basically a fight to determine which class you belong in?" Ralph questioned.

"Exactly."

Ralph smiled deviously, his sharp teeth bared.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." He chuckled darkly.

...

**So Ralph is about to face off with the three heads of POINT prep. I wonder which class he'll be placed in? **

**I obviously do, but you guys don't. So that's for you to guess. **

**As for how he'll be introduced to students, you'll find out next chapter. So stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 Three heads, three headaches

**Hey guys, the Reptile is back with another chapter!**

**Before we get to the responses and the story, I would first like to say that there are some episodes of Ok KO that I haven't seen yet, and I have no idea how the fight between Enid and the heads of wisdom, strength, and charisma went down, so try to bare with me here on this one. I'll try to do the best I can. **

**Now let's get to responses: **

**CalvinFujii: He will eventually indeed. **

**Lord demon: Octo claws? Sounds interesting. I also think it'll be interesting knowing that your OCs are part of a superhero group made of heroes that some would consider as "lesser heroes." I assume that's why they're called "The Nobodies." Correct me if I'm wrong, please. **

**Matt: Hmm. I think that would be cool. I'll have to think on it and see what world to put them in. That definitely holds a lot of potential.**

**AnimeGoji91: Honestly, that's a good question. I'm not entirely sure, but I'm mainly leaning towards on having him hook up with one girl, but I'm not entirely sure. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you asking what game his powers are based off of? If it is, I'm not sure what his _new_ powers are going to be just yet, but I'm going to be giving him the clothes that you see on the cover image some time in the story. I'm calling them "conduit clothes" because in infamous second son, Delsin's logo on the back of his vest changes depending on your actions, and I'll be applying that to Ralph. He already has his own set of skills and abilities since he got mutated in the movie, but like I said in one of my previous chapters, I'm going to give our favorite wolf a boost. While I still don't know what his new powers are going to be, I have one already in mind. In fact, you'll see it in this chapter! So enjoy. **

**Ironchef13: Looks like someone is spot on. **

**Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business with our main man, Ralph! **

**I don't own anything except Ralph's human form. **

...

If there was one thing Foxtail felt right now, it was uncomfortable. The reason? Ralph's literal sharp toothed devious grin. That grin told her everything; he's itching for a fight, and this was the perfect excuse to land a couple of beatings.

She had every right to be worried. She's seen how resilient and powerful he was when he was a wolf. But now he's human, er I mean, _mostly _human. Knowing this little piece of information kept her calm... for now at least. Foxtail just couldn't help but worry, and for all she knew, Ralph could still be as powerful and resilient in human form as he was in wolf form. They didn't exactly test him for _that_. She and the other teachers may not be fighting him themselves, but that doesn't mean something could go wrong.

Looks like it's time to find out.

'Hopefully he doesn't take it too far.' Thought Foxtail.

Foxtail cleared her throat before speaking to the students, "Alright students, give a round of applause for the school's dean, CHIP DAMAGE!"

The crowd of students in the bleachers were in an uproar of applauding hands and cheers as Chip Damage himself flew in through the doors and addressed the adoring students.

"Helloooooooo POINT prep students! It is I, _the _Chip Damage, and today we're here to introduce our new student, the wolf I defeated in Turbo City, Ralph!" Chips says, speaking into a microphone where his hand used to be and addressing the grey skinned teen, "Of course Foxtail already got you covered." He said, getting a chuckle out of the students.

Chip then returned to the task at hand, gesturing to the teachers at what appears to be a judges table.

"And here we have our lovely teachers of the three disciplines; Dr Greyman, teacher of wisdom. Foxtail, teacher of strength. And Miss Sunshine, teacher of Charisma." Said Chip, naming each teacher and their core disciplines. When they were each called Dr Greyman tipped his hat, Foxtail saluted, and Miss Sunshine's face became a smiling sun with a rainbow.

'Just shut up and get on with it already.' Thought Ralph.

"Now Ralph, step up onto the stage and we shall begin the challenge." Said Chip.

Ralph, without saying a word, stepped up onto the stage.

"All you have to do is defeat one of the three heads. Whichever one you defeat is your discipline." Said Chip.

"I was already told that." Ralph said in an emotionless tone.

"Well did you know that the three heads are actual heads?"

"Wait what?"

The cafetorium lights dimmed as three large heads of the teachers appeared from the shadows in glowing colors; the Dr Greyman head being purple, the Foxtail head being orange, and the Miss Sunshine head being blue.

"What the?" Ralph said in confusion. He looked back at the teachers with a 'wtf' look on his face before looking back at the floating heads. "What the hell is the point in telling me that it's not a death match, if they're not even the real thing?!" He exclaims.

"She probably told you so you wouldn't take it too far, and because of how violent you are." Said Chip.

'You don't know how violent I truly am, bozo.' Ralph thought.

"Let the challenge begin, and be sure to put on a great show!" Said Chip.

"Alright then, bring it." Said Ralph, unsheathing his claws with a 'shnk!' He growled, baring his sharp teeth and snarling.

The Foxtail head went tried to bite him in order to scare him, but it didn't seem to work in the way she had hoped.

Yeah sure, it made Ralph flinch, but he didn't run away like she would've expected from any other student. No, he stood his ground as he growled at her.

"You don't bite me, I bite YOU!" He exclaimed in fury.

With a snarling roar, he leaped towards the Foxtail head. He landed on top of her head and began landing punch after punch.

"You call those punches? Hah! I felt stronger punches from a-YEOW!"

The floating orange head cut herself off with a yelp of pain. The cause of pain being Ralph latching his sharp teeth onto her left ear, shaking his head like he's trying to tear a piece off.

"Get off of me you mangey mutt!" She exclaimed furiously. She summons her upper body, yanks the teen off of her ear with her left arm and tosses him to the side.

Ralph tumbled on the ground for a bit, but he managed to regain his footing. He skidded to a stop and glared at his opponent for second, but then he felt a presence behind him. Or more accurately, _smelled_ them.

'Why do I smell incoming rain?' He thought.

Wait a minute.

He whipped around to see the grinning face of Miss Sunshine's head.

"Rise and **shine!**" She said happily at first, but then her tone became aggressive and intimidating. She went from a happy cloud lady, and became a storm cloud with a face.

She then caused it to rain, and Ralph wasn't amused. In fact, he looked rather bored by the action.

"Seriously?! You think rain is going to stop me?! I don't know about you, but I expected more from a talking cloud!"

"Well I never!" She scoffs at his abrasive comment, returning to her normal cloud self. "Someone ought to teach you some manners!"

"Well someone oughta teach you not to pick fights with wild animals!" Ralph retorted, jumping in the air to grab her cloudy ponytail.

Luckily for him, he's able to grab it despite the fact that it's made of clouds. When he landed back on the ground, Ralph yanked her ponytail, swung her around like a top, and then slammed her head onto the ground.

Before he could do it again, he's stopped by Dr Greyman's head suddenly appearing in front of him, and it actually surprised him.

"Oh hello!"

"Gah!"

The floating head of the wisdom discipline then went off spewing science, mathematics, and other highly smart stuff that Ralph wasn't able to grasp.

It was starting to irritate him just from hearing the head ramble on and on and not even fight him.

"Grr, JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME ALREADY!" He exclaimed furiously.

But unfortunately for the former wolf, he let his guard down. Because while Dr Greyman distracted him, an orange fist sent him flying to the wall with a massive impact.

The students winced at the impact Ralph made into the wall. That just had to hurt! But to their shock and surprise, Ralph managed to get back up with only a few scrapes! Seriously?! Who _is_ this guy?! Besides the fact that he's the monster that tore up Turbo City of course.

"Ok, THAT'S IT! Now I'm PISSED!" He shouts angrily.

But before he could do anything, he felt something in the back of his mind go off. He doesn't know what it is or what it means, but for reason it felt like second nature to him. It felt primal, powerful, and it was just waiting to be unleashed. It felt oddly natural...

So he just went with it for now.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke or mist or something began to form around him and his yellow eyes stared at the three heads with a pissed off glare. The cloud has enveloped him entirely as it continued to expand outward until the cloud was thirty feet in height, and that had happened in only a matter of a seconds.

The heads, the teachers, and the students stared at the smoke cloud with wrapped attention. Everyone was waiting for something to happen. But then, they heard a low growl come from with the cloud.

When the cloud dissipated, what now stood in front of the three was Ralph, in his giant mutant wolf form, glaring at the heads with his menacing yellow eyes. He then reared his head up to the ceiling and howled. His howl didn't sound like a normal wolf howl (then again he's not a normal wolf either), and sounded so haunting to everyone present.

A collective gasp of shock resonated from the students and three teachers. Ralph had somehow reverted back into his monstrous form! They stood still in their seats in fear of the very wolf that attacked turbo city. The students were waiting with baited breaths of what Ralph's next move is.

Ralph bared his teeth and growled at the three floating heads before him.

"... My turn." He snarled.

Ralph roared at the three before he leaped at the head that he disliked the most out of the three; Foxtail. Before she had time to react, Ralph was already upon her within seconds! His claws sinking into the magic floating head's skin, causing her to shriek in pain from the force of his weight slamming her onto the ground.

With Foxtail pinned by his paw, due to Ralph's size being obviously bigger, Ralph roared into her face, and the head of the strength discipline grimaced from the hot breath and strands of saliva hitting her face from. The mutant wolf's claws were causing a stinging pain on the side of her face, but she ignored it as she summoned the upper half of her body in order to push him off.

But that proved to be just as difficult.

Seeing Foxtail summon her upper body to use her arms, Ralph had to reposition himself in order to keep her pinned. What his plan was to defeat her and the other two, he wasn't sure. He just knew that he had to incapacitate them somehow.

Ralph tried to keep her arms pinned, but Foxtail kept struggling under his grip. She swung a right hook across his face, stunning Ralph for a second, and his grip loosened. Ralph was able to pin down her right arm, and when she tried a left hook, Ralph caught her arm in his jaws and clamped down on it like a bear trap.

He had a paw on Foxtail's right arm, a paw on her chest, and her left arm trapped in his teeth... and this scenario seemed oddly familiar to him. It wasn't exact, but he had the strangest feeling of deja vu. He just couldn't place it.

Wait a minute...

The white fur ball.

The bald guy.

Then the-...

OH SHIT!

Ralph's right shoulder got struck by an electrical blast, which knocked him off to the side, and caused him to let go of Foxtail's arm. He got up to see Sunshine's head was in her storm cloud form and had lightning dancing around it.

He roared and charged towards her. She shrieks in fear and moves out of the way when Ralph got close. But unfortunately for the head of Dr Greyman, he just so happened to be hiding behind Sunshine, and now Ralph had set his sights on him!

The Dr Greyman head screamed as Ralph pursued him.

"Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! He's gonna get me he's gonna get meeeeeeeeeee!" He screamed in terror as the mutant wolf chased him in circles.

But then a punch to the side sent Ralph off his feet and onto the ground. He got up and shook it off, and Ralph glared at the three heads, barking like an angry guard dog.

"I've had enough of this bullshit!" He says in anger.

Then the quils along Ralph's back stood on end and shook, and then the quils on his tail stood straight with a 'shng!'

The students in the bleachers were surprised to see this in action. They heard Chip got grazed by one of the wolf's quils, so seeing something similar about to happen before their eyes is quite a treat despite how scary Ralph is.

As quick as a flash, Ralph whipped his tail and sent a couple quils flying towards the heads. They didn't have time to dodge unfortunately, because it was so sudden.

Suddenly everything went quite the moment the quils made contact with their target...

The crowd gasped as they can see the orange floating head of Foxtail freeze for a couple of seconds, its head had quils deeply imbedded in the forehead, and it dissipated to reveal a spherical drone with giant quils imbedded in it before it crashed onto the floor.

His discipline has been chosen.

Ralph howled in his victory.

...

**Man that took awhile. Luckily I was able to look up the three heads challenge and it helped me out immensely with this chapter. **

**Originally, this was going to be a tad bit longer, but I'm tired as hell right now and I would like to get started on the next chapter of Rodan Reborn. **

**So stay tuned for the next chapter of our favorite wolf.**


	8. Chapter 8 Dorms and Tours

**I can't come up with a good intro for this one. **

**But anyways, I'm back! **

**I've been busy with some chapters for Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn, and a new chapter for Eclipsa: Queen of Darkness and Blood. Or at least _new _by the time I release this chapter. Check them both out if you haven't. **

**Now let's get to the responses: **

**Shaeril McBrown: Good for you then. **

**Lord demon: Thanks for the info. I wasn't sure if you mentioned where Rita and Shinya lived or who the other nobodies were, so thanks for telling me. Ralph will eventually meet these two and the rest of the Nobodies eventually, but first I want to get the POINT prep thing out of the way first. I plan on having him settle in the school for a bit before I plan out his escape. **

**Matt: Yep, already knew. Also, thanks for the suggestions. **

**AnimeGoji: Reminds you of Darkstalkers? Hmm. Never played the games. Plus the only other time I've heard of Darkstalkers was from a YouTube series called Dr Crafty. Also, the 1954 Godzilla and Ok KO crossover sounds like a good idea, but 1954 Godzilla doesn't really come across as a powerhouse to me. It's a good idea, but I probably won't do it. Sorry to disappoint. Anyways, Koala Princess is a good suggestion for a love interest for Ralph, but I'm not sure. I do have one idea for a possible love interest, but I also have an idea I'm leaning into. **

**Now let's get on with the story. **

**I don't own anything except Ralph's human form. **

...

POINT prep, Cafetorium...

Ralph howled in victory.

His discipline has been chosen.

The three heads tried to knock him down, but in the end the wolf became victorious!

Plus, he learned a new trick! Now he can transform at will.

He looked over at the _real _three disciplinary teachers at their table, and grinned deviously at their shocked faces.

"BOO!"

The teachers jumped out of their seats in fright. Making Ralph laugh his ass off.

"Congratulations, Ralph! Now that was quite a show!" Said Chip Damage, who hovered in the air next to him. "You're now a new student in the Strength Discipline!"

Ralph growled at Chip when he hovered too close to his liking, making Chip give a high pitched yelp before he composed himself.

"AH! Er, I mean *ahem, you might want to change back, big guy. The students are on edge, and I don't mean on the edge of their seats." Said Chip, putting on his usual calm heroic demeanor.

Ralph looked at the crowd of students in the bleachers. He could sense a great amount of fear from them. Some visibly showed their fear, but some kept it together and didn't show it.

Honestly, he couldn't care less. But he had to go along with it. "Ugh, fine." He bitterly said with a roll of his eyes.

In a quick plume of mist, Ralph transformed back into his human form, and Chip descended back onto the ground next to him, but not too close. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Alright, Ralph, you'll be joining your new classmates tomorrow morning. In the meantime, we'll let you get settled in your dorm, and have our top student give you a tour around the campus." Said Chip.

...

Ralph's new dorm room...

Foxtail and a couple of POINT soldiers escorted Ralph to his dorm, which is located in the strength discipline part of the building.

"Here's your dorm, Ralph." Said Foxtail, opening the door to the mutant wolf's dorm. "There's no one else in this dorm but you."

"Why's that?" Ralph asked.

"We don't trust you to be around other students in a dorm room just yet." Said Foxtail.

"And?"

"... None of the students wanted to, and I quote, 'be in the same room with you.'"

"Hmph. I wouldn't want to be around them either."

"You say that now, but you'll have to get used to it. Because starting tomorrow, you'll be in classes with students, and whether you like them or not, you're going to behave yourself. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Ralph said in an emotionless tone. Not at all fazed, because he already had a similar talk on the way here. "But why do I have to wear these red colored clothes? I look ridiculous."

"They're POINT prep uniforms, and students are required to wear them. That includes you."

Ralph grumbled in dissatisfaction.

"Just get settled in for now. We'll be having one of our students give you a tour of the campus." Foxtail said as she left the room, closing the door behind her. But then she popped her head back in a second later.

"Oh, and Ralph."

"What?"

"No shenanigans. You hear me?"

"It'd be crazy if I didn't." Ralph quipped with the same uninterested expression.

Foxtail slowly left the room as she did the 'I'm watching you' expression before she closed the door. Ralph of course, flipped her off as soon as she left. How he knows what it means, he's not sure. He's become aware of a lot of things ever since he's shown up in this crazy world, and he's not sure how.

While he's waiting for this student to give him a tour, he decides to at least look around his dorm and try to get comfortable with it for the time being. There wasn't much in the living space. There was a couch, a coffee table, flatscreen tv, a computer, fridge, bathroom, four rooms, a couple of windows, and a dresser and closet with multiple pairs of the same clothing he's wearing.

He didn't have any belongings besides the clothes on his back, so he didn't need to unpack anything. Or put anything away for that matter. So he just kicked back on the couch as he waited.

Thirty minutes went by until there was a knock on the door. Begrudgingly, Ralph got up from the couch and approached the door.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a girl in her late teens with two POINT soldiers behind her.

The girl had tan skin, and short greenish blonde hair with poofy bangs. Her clothes consist of a red velvet dress with a white blouse underneath, a short frilly poofy skirt that exposes her long legs, and tiny red hat with a pink feather. She also wears light-red stockings, and small white heels. She also wears tiny dark brown shorts, but they're not visible due to the skirt.

(A/N: I got all that info from the OK K.O. Fandom Wiki. It's where I got the descriptions for Pastel and Koala Princess. It's a good source if you're trying to describe a cartoon characters appearance in my opinion.)

"Hello. You must be Ralph." She greeted.

"Gee, what tipped you off?" Ralph said sarcastically, "Who are you?" He asked, his face showing nothing but a bored scowl.

"I am Elodie. POINT prep's top student." Said the girl, now known as Elodie.

Ralph's expression remained the same. "Who?"

Her eyes widened for a second. She seemed a bit surprised.

"What? You've never heard of me?" She questioned.

"No." Ralph said bluntly.

Ralph's demeanor miffed her a bit, but she kept herself composed. Elodie didn't want to accidentally set him off. She too had seen the news footage of his rampage (badumtiss!) in turbo city, and she would be lying if she wasn't impressed with his skills during the challenge of the three heads. Even though he was rather _brutish_ in her opinion.

When she watched Ralph take on the three heads, she was rather intrigued to say the least. His resilience and determination impressed even her. But to an extent. This _is_ the monster that KILLED people. Despite that, Foxtail believes that she can turn this barbaric beast into a force for good, so it's best if Elodie left a good impression on him.

"Oh. Well anyways, I'm here to give you a tour around campus, so you can get a feel of the place, and know your way around. So if you could please follow me." She said politely.

Ralph sighed through his nose before he spoke, "Fine. Let's get this over with." He said as he closed the door behind him and followed behind Elodie, with the POINT soldiers behind him.

...

Couple minutes later...

"You've already been here earlier, but this is the cafetorium. It's where we eat (A/N: I'm assuming, because of the name) and host assemblies." Elodie explained.

Ralph, feeling bored the entire time as he paid attention, perked up slightly at the thought of food.

"What kind of food does this place have?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, just almost about anything. Got something specific on your mind?" Elodie asked the humanized mutant wolf.

"I'll give you a hint." He said, as he pulled the side of his mouth to show her his sharp teeth.

"Oh. Meat... right." Said Elodie, a little creeped out by his teeth. "Well, lunch starts in a couple of hours. We can take a brake during the tour so you can get something to eat. But let's continue with the tour for now, shall we?"

"Fine." Ralph said, a bit disappointed that he can't eat anything until later.

'Good Cob, does this dolt have any other emotions?' Thought Elodie.

Ralph remained silent as they continued on with the tour, and Elodie had pointed out the various classrooms, offices, whatever bathrooms were scattered across the halls, a gymnasium, and even outside on campus.

Speaking of which, we see the duo plus the two POINT soldiers at a football field. It looks like any other football field, but the field was bigger, and the field goals were shaped like a pair of muscular arms.

"And this is the mega football field, where we play mega football." Explained Elodie.

"Mega what?" Questioned Ralph, showing visible confusion.

"You never heard of it? It's a type of sport where two teams compete against each other." Said Elodie, who proceeded to explain what it was.

(A/N: I haven't seen that episode yet, and I don't know much about football.)

"Hmm... interesting." Said Ralph.

"I guess that's one thing you're interested in besides food." Said Elodie.

"I don't have many interests besides survival." Said Ralph.

"Why's that?"

Ralph gave her a look that says 'seriously?'

"Oh. Never mind. Let's continue."

They were going to continue to walk around campus, but before doing so, Ralph noticed that there wasn't anything in front of the campus besides some trees and bushes. Like there was a drop off of some kind.

"Uh, quick question." Said Ralph.

"Yes?" Said Elodie, who thought 'Finally, he's engaging in a conversation.

"What exactly is beyond the front of the school?"

"Oh, besides the bus stop, it's nothing but air and the ground down below. We are on a floating land mass, after all." Elodie explained.

Ralph's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "We're on a what?!" He shouted in a near panic.

"Oh calm down, it's perfectly fine." Said Elodie, thinking he's overreacting.

"Calm down?! I'm standing on a rock that's floating in the air!" Ralph exclaimed.

"Relax, Ralph! Just as long as you don't fall off the edge, you'll be fine. It's common sense."

That seemed to calm Ralph down a bit. "Ok. But how is this even possible? It's first time I've ever heard of 'rocks floating in the air.'"

"Well it's a common thing here."

"Not where I'm from."

"And pray tell where that is, if you will?"

"From what I've heard from Dr Greyman, I'm apparently in a different dimension."

Elodie was actually surprised to hear that. This guy, this wolf monster, came from another dimension!

"Wait, really?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes." He said with a bored look and emotionless tone.

"Then how did you get here?" Elodie asked, her curiosity piqued.

"A portal."

"What happened before that?"

Ralph froze as memories of what happened back home flooded his head in little snippets. It may have lasted a couple of seconds, but it still bothered him to a degree, and that includes... certain events.

"None of your damn business." He said in a bitter tone.

"Well! No need to be rude." Elodie said, dropping the topic. She would've gone off on him and his manners, but she thought best not to upset the killing machine standing in front of her. Plus, she has a reputation to uphold.

Elodie then heard a growl come from Ralph. "Did you just growl at me?" She accused, her hands on her hips.

"No. That's my stomach." Ralph clarified.

It was confirmed when his stomach growled again.

"Oh." Elodie then checked the time on her phone, "Well, I suppose we should get lunch now. We can finish up the tour afterwards."

"Fine by me."

With that being said, the two students and soldiers made their way towards the cafetorium.

"Quick question. What kind of meat does this place have?" Ralph asked Elodie, curious to know.

"That depends on what they're serving each day. But there is a certain variety of meats." Said Elodie.

Now THAT got Ralph's attention.

"... I'm listening."

...

**Not too sure with myself of how I executed Elodie's personality in the story. It's a bit difficult. **

**But anyways, hopefully you've enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 Lunch Break

**Yo! Reptile is in the house! **

**Here's a new chapter for you all! **

**... I gotta think of better intros, gah!**

**But nonetheless, let's get to those responses: **

**Lord demon: No, I'm afraid not. I've already thought of an idea or two on how Ralph will escape. Also, quick question: For Truckzilla's truck form, what kind of semi truck is it?**

**Ironchef13: Don't worry, he'll meet the other strength discipline students, as well as other students, ****soon enough. **

**AnimeGoji91: Glad you thought Ralph's uncaring behavior made you laugh. You'll definitely be seeing that more often as the story progresses. **

**Speaking of which, let's see what Ralphy boy is up to, shall we? **

**I don't own anything except Ralph's human form. **

...

POINT prep, cafetorium...

We cut back to where we left off with Ralph and Elodie taking a break from the campus tour and having lunch in the cafetorium. Elodie had informed him of the various meats they sometimes serve depending on the day.

Today just so happen to be the day they were serving hamburgers.

We now see Ralph and Elodie at a table with trays of different food. Elodie had a salad, while Ralph had a hamburger. Which he stared at perplexed.

"I still don't get it. If this cooked meat is made from a cow, then why is it called a _ham-_burger?" He asked.

Earlier, Elodie has explained to him about various meats that they sometimes serve. Whether it's for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

"Honestly, I don't know. People just call it that. They're also called cheeseburgers if you add cheese on it." Said Elodie.

Ralph picked up his burger and sniffed it. It smelled enticing to him. He never smelled anything like it. His mouth was practically watering at the smell alone. Ralph then brought it to his mouth and took a bite. The moment the burger touched his taste buds, his eyes widened.

He slowly chewed the piece in his mouth and swallowed it.

Elodie looked at him in concern. Ralph just sat there with a blank stare, completely unresponsive.

"Um. You ok there, Ral-"

**_CHOMP _**

Elodie was interrupted by Ralph scarfing down his burger like a starving wild animal. Ok technically he _is_ a wild animal, but still.

"Never mind."

"That was the best thing I've ever tasted since my first time eating elk." Said Ralph, the outside of his mouth covered in ketchup and mustard.

He noticed Elodie staring at him. "What?"

"You got a little something there on your mouth." She said, pointing to the side of her mouth to show where on his.

Getting the idea, Ralph used his finger to wipe a part of his mouth, and saw his finger had some ketchup and mustard on it.

"Oh." Said Ralph, using a napkin he had on his tray to wipe the rest of his mouth.

"So... was that really the best thing you've ever tasted since... elk?" Asked Elodie, a little off putted by the way he devoured the burger within seconds.

"Yes it was... I'm gonna get more."

In a cartoonish display, he took off in a blink of an eye to get more burgers. The POINT soldiers keeping an eye on him took off to follow him.

The moment he was gone, Elodie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Cob." She said.

She's been so stressed out trying to leave a good impression on him. But to her, he's an animalistic edge lord with an attitude. Just what was this guy's deal? He's so uncaring and disinterested in just about everything he's she's shown him. Well, other than food and the slight interest in mega football.

Just what is up with this guy?

"Elodie!" Two voices squealed.

She looked to see two of her friends/admirers quickly approaching. It was Kaola Princess and Miss Pastel.

"Oh, hi girls!" Elodie greeted.

The two sat down on either side of her with their own respective lunches. Koala Princess on her right, and Miss Pastel on her left.

"Where have you been? You were at the cafetorium with us, but then you disappeared after Foxtail talked to you." Koala Princess wondered.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Asked Miss Pastel.

"Well..." Elodie hesitated, she wasn't sure how they'll react. Let alone react once they meet him in person. "Remember the student at the assembly?" She asked.

The eyes of the two girls widened at the thought of him.

"Ralph?" Said Koala Princess.

"What about him?" Asked Miss Pastel.

Elodie saw who they were talking about, and sighed. "Three, two, one."

And on que, Ralph returned with a tray full of hamburgers. The two POINT soldiers following right behind him.

"I've returned." Ralph said in a monotone voice as he sat down.

The two girls yelped at Ralph's sudden appearance.

"Ah! It's him!" Koala Princess exclaimed in fright. The two girls jumping out of their seats and onto Elodie, embracing each other in a comedic fashion with Elodie sandwiched between them.

Ralph remained emotionless at their reactions, but a little puzzled. He was expecting negative reactions from everyone here, but he was honestly expecting a bigger reaction.

"Yeah. It's him. Remember when Foxtail talked to me about something?" Asked Elodie.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Miss Pastel.

"She asked me to give Ralph a tour of the campus."

"Oh... so how is it so far?" Koala Princess asked her idol.

"It's been fairly... decent, to say the least. He's not very engaged in it. Except for food, and possibly mega football. But that one is debatable." Elodie explained.

The two girls looked at Elodie, then looked at Ralph just sitting there staring back with an emotionless half lidded expression as he took a bite out of a burger, and they looked back at Elodie.

"... Ok." The two said simultaneously as they let go of each other, and sat back in their seats.

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence. The two girls staring at the former wolf in fear. The two POINT soldiers standing behind him calmed there nerves a little, but not very much.

Ralph, now on his third burger, decided to break the silence.

"You two going to say something, or are you going to keep staring at me?" He said, slightly annoyed.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh... I got nothing." Said Koala Princess.

"Me neither. Let me get back to you on that." Said Miss Pastel.

Ralph only grunted as he rolled his eyes, and continued with his meal. But he could feel other eyes on him. He didn't bother to look around to see who was, because chances are that everyone is staring at him.

Psh! If they don't like him, they can say it to his face.

...

Ralph's dorm room...

After the campus tour was over, Elodie and the POINT soldiers escorted Ralph back to his dorm.

"Well, Ralph, hopefully you'll enjoy your stay here at POINT prep." Said Elodie.

"Mmhmm." Ralph hummed, completely uninterested.

One of the POINT soldiers opened his dorm room door for him, and Ralph stepped in the doorway.

"Looks like I'll see you around, Ralph." Said Elodie.

"Yeah. See ya around." Said the humanized wolf monster.

Just as he was about to close the door, Elodie stopped him for a second.

"Oh and Ralph?"

"What?"

"Your first day of school starts tomorrow at eight in the morning. So don't be late~"

"And if I am?"

"You'll be in hot water with your teacher. Aka, Foxtail."

Ralph growled at the thought of Foxtail chewing him out.

"... Fine." Said Ralph, closing the door.

As soon as he closed the door, Elodie and the POINT soldiers walked away from his dorm. Once she was far away from his dorm, she sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Cob that's done and over with. I don't know how much longer I could tolerate his _personality_. He's got to be the most uninterested brute I've ever met! I mean really, it's like he doesn't want to be here!" The archer ranted.

"That's because I don't."

Elodie jumped with a yelp, including the POINT soldiers, and they whipped around to see Ralph standing right behind them! Instead of his bored expression, his face was plastered with a scowl, and his yellow eyes glared at them with a primal intensity.

"Ah! Oh, Ralph! Uh, how much did you hear?" Elodie asked nervously.

"Everything." He said.

Ralph bared his teeth with a growl, then did the 'I'm watching you' expression with his fingers, and walked away.

No one said anything until Ralph disappeared around a corner at the end of the hallway.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said one of the POINT soldiers.

"Damn right you do!" Ralph shouted from where he walked off too, his voice coming from a distance.

...

**And that's the end of the campus tour. Don't worry, Ralph will meet more people eventually, and he might wind up getting into a fight or two at some point. **

**But until then, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
